sillyszexalfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Berries
Rise of the Berries is an episode of Silly's Zexal and the finale of season 1. Whale purchases a Berry Activator Thing 3000 from a shady man on TV. It makes him and a few others become evil and they attempt to take over the real world. Characters *Ash the Fatty *Awkward Iceman *Bean Counter Grunts *Bizarre *Bob the Level 1 Downsizer *Cake Monster *Casual Cashew *Chicken Wing *Chris *Dan Hundred *Doc Stretchy Head *Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness *Downsizer Grunts *Dr. Turker *Dummy *Electrohair *Flip. and he's not a scientist. *Flowery Bugeyes *Four-Ears *Furface *Giraffe Garage *Grapey Hair *Ice Cream Monster *Jack Skellington *Lily *Lunch Tray *Metal Box of Ugliness *Metrix *Million Years Old *Money Baggage *Mr. Mrs. *Ms. Turkey Kastle *Nosedive Kite Dude *Paint Lady *Penny *Pink Explosive *Rainbow-Head *Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness *Real Downsizer Grunts *Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle *Shreddersizer *Sideways Sea-Life *Silly *Sinko Dee Myoh *Spike N' Scoop *Spoofer *Sting-Rei *Teeth *Tuna *Turkey Kite *Ugly Hair Man *Veturkey *Weirdo Clown *Whale *YumaTurkey Mentioned *Cool Fangs Toppensocks Plot Part I Silly decides to start writing more Silly's Zexal. Casual Cashew and Flip. and he's not a scientist. are shown playing chess. Whale questions if the scene was necessary, and Silly tells him it was and tosses him to his house. While watching Channel Z News, Whale sees a commercial for the Berry Activator Thing 3000, and decides to buy it. A few days later, he shows it to some of the others at Skhool. Suddenly it activates, turning them into the Berry Emperors and causing them to decide to be evil, and they excitedly run out of Skhool. Meanwhile, Silly gets writer's block, and decides to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series with Lily and Peep, but while doing so, the Berry Emperors jump out of Silly's computer and escape from The Awesome Webkinz Wiki. After watching the episode, he gets some ideas and goes back to writing the story. Ugly Hair Man is panicking because he thinks he's late for Skhool and jumps on Chicken Wing's head to get in. Ironically, he was early. Eventually, more students show up. When Silly attempts to put the Berry Emperors into the story, the computer erases it. Suddenly, Whale and the Berry Emperors show up and attempt to act evil, but fail. They run away to rethink their plan. When they return, Whale explains their plan to take over The Awesome Webkinz Wiki, then Team Downsize, and then the world. Silly questions what will happen between Team Downsize and the world, which Whale doesn't really know. They start throwing toilet paper everywhere when Team Downsize invades. Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness tells the Berries they're bad at being evil and tells them to follow him for a class about being good villains, and they go back to headquarters. Ugly Hair Man tells Silly to let him and the others out of the story to defeat Whale, so he adds a portal to the real world that they all come through. Later, when the Berries and Team Downsize return, they easily swarm everyone and kick them out. Whale decides to rewrite Week o' Whale to mess up the continuity of Silly's Zexal, which would force it to never happen so they could become cooler, but Dummy points out that this episode would be erased then too. Silly comes back and attempts to duel Whale, but is easily defeated by his overpowered number and gets kicked out again. Ugly Hair Man goes back into The Awesome Webkinz Wiki, and Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness tells him that the Berries left to take over other places and left Neo Team Downsize in charge. Ugly Hair Man duels him, takes Awkward Iceman's numbers, and defeats him. Part II Flip. and he's not a scientist. tells the others that according to his calculations, the Berries went to the ToonTown Wiki. When they get there, the Berries flee and Ash the Fatty duels Mr. Mrs. so he can get some screentime. Back at The Awesome Webkinz Wiki, Whale scolds Neo Team Downsize for failing, and forces them to become his minions instead of allies. Tuna tells Whale that the others are headed towards ToonTask, so he sends Jack Skellington to defeat them, and they all fly away to Team Downsize HQ. At ToonTask, Jack Skellington appears and duels Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness. After Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness defeats him, the brainwashing wears off and he leaves. Afterwards, they go into ToonTown to get to Neo Team Downsize's headquarters and go inside the Bossbot Clubhouse. Part III In the Bossbot Clubhouse, they encounter Doc Stretchy Head and Metal Box of Ugliness brainwashed by the Berries. Nosedive Kite Dude and Grapey Hair duel them and barely win after Ash the Fatty and Ugly Hair Man give them some extra numbers. After defeating them, they encounter Team Cash, but they teleport away. They see a one-use elevator, but Million Years Old wastes it by throwing a pickle into it, forcing them to walk up an insanely long staircase. After they get to the top, Money Baggage tells them it actually wasn't one use only. Money Baggage attempts to duel them, but Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness shoves him out a window and Team Cash flees. Before they can go into another elevator, Money Baggage shows up again and duels Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness, which goes on for 9004 turns because they keep swapping decks with each other. Ugly Hair Man gets distracted watching Obviously Fake Gameshow, but Ash the Fatty tosses him into an elevator anyway. Part IV The elevator arrives, and Whale panics because he thought they would be distracted by the gameshow, and the Berries teleport away. Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness shows up for another duel, but Metrix knocks him out the window with a grappling hook and wants to duel them with his kids instead. Flip. and he's not a scientist. tricks them and they escape. They go up an elevator and after talking a lot, Shreddersizer shows up to duel them, but Flip. and he's not a scientist. defeats him. They find some storm clouds they can walk on, but Dummy shows up to stop them. Everyone ignores him, except Million Years Old who knocks him out with a pickle. He comes back shortly afterwards and Electrohair duels him, but wins easily. They attempt to get into a giant door, but the handles are too high up, so the Downsizer Grunts form a giant hand to open it. They go inside to the Berry World, and Metal Box of Ugliness downloads updates to be their tour guide. Weirdo Clown shows up and reveals that he's been stalking them all the entire time and keeps following them while the others try to ignore him. Metal Box of Ugliness downloads the updates and begins telling everyone about the Berry World. He also shows them McDoom's, where they stop for lunch, except the toons who are skeptical. After they finish lunch, Ash the Fatty starts floating suddenly, and Metal Box of Ugliness reveals that McDoom's food has several side effects, including temporary loss of gravity, the sudden need to shout "APPLESAUCE!", and general stupidity. Giraffe Garage and Sideways Sea-Life show up to duel, but Flip. and he's not a scientist. and Casual Cashew defeat them offscreen. Bizarre shows up to duel too, and Chicken Wing defeats him offscreen as well. Tuna shows up, and Chicken Wing defeats her too. They encounter a door that leads to Whale's palace, but realize it is locked and they need keys from all of the Berries to unlock it, so Ugly Hair Man runs back and grabs all the keys they missed. However, they are still missing one, and Sting-Rei shows up to duel. Ugly Hair Man wins, and Sting-Rei turns into the key, much to his dismay. Ugly Hair Man eats him to taunt him, but spits him out when he is reminded that they need the key. They unlock the door, and a commercial for the Whale Plushie airs. Part V Everyone walks up tons of stairs, but the side effects from McDoom's cause Chicken Wing to float to the top. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness pushes a button and summons Spoofer, which transforms into Spoofer Rewritten and they ride it to the top. They find Whale, and Ugly Hair Man duels him, but he has double life points. Awkward Iceman helps, but is quickly defeated by Whale. Flowery Bugeyes interferes by tearing up Number 100: Power of the Berries to make it a fair fight and save Ugly Hair Man. Ugly Hair Man eventually wins by cheating and using several numbers in one turn. The suspicious guy from TV shows up and scolds the Berries for losing, and they all turn back to normal. He reveals that he is the leader of the Berries, Dan Hundred, and vows to destroy them all. Ugly Hair Man and Whale duel him while everyone else watches. He attempts to use Number 100: Power of the Berries, but because it's taped back together, it only has 1 ATK point. They defeat him, and after he vanishes, the Berry World explodes. Suddenly, everyone is back at The Awesome Webkinz Wiki, and the characters go back into the portal. Flip. and he's not a scientist. drops the Flipontic Gear on the way back in, but doesn't notice, and Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness picks it up. After the portal closes, Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness is trapped in Zexal and demands to be let out, but Silly refuses. Gallery SZ8.png|Silly, Ugly Hair Man, and Bob the Level 1 Downsizer at the ToonTown Wiki SZ6.png|Ugly Hair Man falling asleep during Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness and Money Baggage's duel SZ9.png|Sting-Rei handing Ugly Hair Man a scary valentine SZ7.png|Ugly Hair Man using a bunch of Numbers in one turn Category:Silly's Zexal Episodes Category:Silly's Zexal Season 1